First Kiss
by Miyabi-Maru
Summary: Once the knowledge of “let’s make it right” was accepted amongst the two, though at different time periods, it was time for the question to present itself. “How do we make it right?”SasuNaruNaruSasu can be viewed either way. PG for sexuality. It's innocen


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or anything like that, just the story. The characters are not mine blahblah. If anyone were serious enough to really ask if I did, I would keep letting them think so.

I have this horrible habit of starting stories and then not continuing/finishing them (i.e.; anyone read To Melt The Ice? ;). I stumbled across the beginning of this one the other day whilst cleaning out my folders, and it just so happened that, at that exact moment, a muse flew by. I stayed up that night and rode that muse the hell out, and so I (for once) completed a little cute one-shot. Huzzah?

**Pairings:** SasuNaru/NaruSasu (can be taken either way)

**Rating:** I'm going to go with PG just for "sexuality," but kids, it's all innocence.

**Summary:**_Once the knowledge of "let's make it right" was accepted amongst the two, though at different time periods, it was time for the question to present itself._  
"_How do we make it right?"_

To be honest, I never really named this story. It was saved as 'First Kiss,' so that's what I'm going with (how boring, right?). If you can come up with anything better, please tell me, and I will be happy to first steal it and then credit you. Enjoy.

* * *

The first kiss; a popular subject of many adolescent conversations. Every guy thought about it, every girl talked about it. It was supposed to be perfect; one of the most romantic moments of a females life. For the male? As long as it happened...and a satisfactory setting and circumstance would be appreciated. Whether they got their romantic first kiss or not, someone could bet it wasn't anything like they had dreamed up. The circumstances could come as a complete surprise, along with the other party involved. In Naruto's case, everything was unexpected, unwelcome, and a complete surprise. Uchiha Sasuke could relate.

Everyone knew about both boys' first kiss. Everyone had witnessed it. If one was to question any girls in the village, they would tell about how Naruto stole Sasuke's first kiss, which was (of course) meant for them. If one really paid attention to what really happened, they would find unfortunate circumstances. The "accident" would be something that would haunt the two boys for long after it happened.

There was an unspoken need to make it right, to fix it. It wasn't possible to erase the situation, but there might be a way to gain points back, so to speak. Their relationship never changed, but as the years passed the awkward silences came more frequently, along with the weird looks in training and in passing. Undecided vibes radiated from both boys, but they never let it show to the people around them. It was there, though. Oh, it was there. The idea of a male on male relationship was nothing new to the village, and certainly nothing to be ashamed of. It had, by now, been accepted as a normal passing thought, though youth often viewed it differently from those older, wiser, and who had lived it. To Kakashi, it was a lifestyle. To Gai, love was love, and this thought had been passed on to Lee (who often seemed to show a little more brain power than the other rookies). To Shikamaru, it was another troublesome teenage hormone and experience. To Sakura, it was an unfortunate event. To Sasuke, it was not thought about. To Naruto, it was not realized. In fact, the only thing that Naruto had realized was that it was, simply, not done right. His solution, for the longest time, had been "it was not with Sakura." That satisfied him for a time, but soon it began to make his skin crawl with the knowledge of being wrong.

Once the knowledge of "let's make it right" was accepted amongst the two, though at different time periods, it was time for the question to present itself.

"_How _do we make it right?"

Naruto stood before the mirror in his apartment. A full length mirror was not a luxury that he had until just recently. He carefully removed the forehead protector and set it aside. It was a rather odd habit, but he would not wear it in regular recreation for fear of damage, yet it battle or training it was always presented proudly. The orange and blue jacket was removed as well, and a black shirt was its replacement. From under the sleeves fishnet peeked out, and his left hand was wrapped due to a recent injury. Of course the wound had almost completely healed, but the bruise was turning autumn colors now and he had been suffering of wrist pains, so he wanted to keep everything well supported. His hair almost seemed to lose a bit of its bounce, as it had gotten a little longer and the weight was too great without the support of the forehead protector. Regardless, he was still the same Naruto. His looks hadn't changed through time, much to his dismay. He was still waiting for the day when he would wake up and be prince charming. To his eyes, it had yet to come. He frowned at his reflection and lifted his chin, squinting his eyes shut.

When out in the real world Naruto often dropped out of his mind and lingered in reality. The world, after all, was full of interesting things. As much as he was self absorbed, he was still an observer. If he was as oblivious as they all suspected, he certainly would have had a whole different outlook on his childhood.

It was a nice day for the fresh market, and while the majority of his purchases still revolved around styrofoam cups and synthetic seasoning, several fresh vegetables and fruits were acquired. He needed milk (an item he had been keeping a watchful eye on recently), but he was afraid to buy it now, for it may spoil through the rest of his errands. He would have to pick it up on the way home. Fresh fish was another thing on his list, but he never bought those. Why spend the money when that was something that one could so easily retrieve themselves?

With his basket (yes, basket) of goods left on the riverbank in his line of vision, Naruto had rolled up his pants, stripped himself of his upper apparel, and waded into knee high water. His expression showed concentration, and there was a kunai gripped delicately between his teeth as he rolled up his pants a little more. He had fished this way before and it got easier and easier each time he tried. His motions had become quick and his eyes accustomed to the fishes movements; all in all it was also a good training strategy.

Within moments he had been able to raise a few fish from the water and successfully pin them to the opposite bank with senbon, his weapon of choice in this situation. The kunai was still held between his teeth. Now he was having a particularly hard time with a certain fish. Or maybe it was several different fish, but in Naruto's mind it was clearly one tricky one that always seemed to slip away from his grip. There were already several empty-handed senbon stuck into the earthen bank. Frustration was setting in, but he wouldn't let it break his concentration, not just yet. Just as he had maneuvered the fish out of the water, and his hand was coming around with the large needle, the fish suddenly escaped his vision, and again the senbon hit the earth, not the creature. Beside this, however, was a still-wriggling fish pinned by a kunai. One that was clearly not Naruto's, seeing as the blonde still carried his between his teeth. He whirled around, his eyes settling upon Uchiha Sasuke. The setting suddenly became awkward. The elder turned away, his eyes refusing to meet those of the blonde, whom shortly turned to gather his catch. The senbon were returned to his pouch, and the kunai was thrown carefully back in the direction of its owner, whom caught it with ease around one finger and slipped it into a sack.

Once the fish were wrapped and packed away in Naruto's basket, he looked up to the remaining Uchiha. There had been no word exchange, yet the ebony haired boy had kept his post. This place seemed a little out of the way for the Uchiha, but Naruto was not about to question motives, for he often misunderstood his own. He climbed the bank with little trouble and stood horizontal the other male. Muttered statements floated through the air, but none of them were important, just filler. It gave Naruto an excuse to once again abandon his basket, and allowed idle moments for the two to begin to fill in the empty space between them.

Before either of them fully knew it, their pulses had increased and their faces were headed towards each other. Their noses collided ungracefully and both of them stepped back, embarrassed. There was a blush and the averted gaze, but the will to try once more ultimately took over the situation. More cautiously this time, the boys tried again. The kiss was almost as awkward as the situation; hard, seeing as the boy's lips were pressed tightly together, and two pairs of eyes were squeezed shut. It was a kiss certainly unworthy of falling flower blossoms or fireworks.

It did, however, set the world right again. Their world. It wasn't perfect, but it wasn't accidental. It had been intentional. Though as graceless as it was, the both of them knew they would get it right the next time.

* * *

**Author's Note:** All right, that's all for this one. It's _complete._ (That word is music to my ears.) Reviews are love, but I do request no flames. If you want to criticize, please do so in a civilized manner.

Also – if there are any of you out there who have followed me previously, and I'm referring specifically to _To Melt the Ice_, I do plan on continuing it… I am just stuck. When I had a bit of down time that was dedicated to the two shows I was involved in, all my ideas flew away. I'm looking for someone to inspire me, throw me a few ideas, or even assist me in writing it. Of course, credit will be given. My eMail address is in my profile, along with AIM contact information. Take advantage of it, please. Thank you.


End file.
